nitros_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dew Gayl
Dew GaylScoreboard in "New Challengers..." is a member of Team NDGO. Dew and her team fight Team SSSN in a match of the Vytal Festival Tournament in the episode "New Challengers...". Appearance Dew is a young female with tanned skin, dark blonde hair swept to her left side, and violet eyes. She wears a sleeveless green dress with an asymmetrical hem, what appears to be golden scale armor underneath her dress that covers her chest, neck and left arm, a lighter green sarong tied around her hips, and a golden pauldron. Two thin chains loop from the front of her pauldron and around her torso to the back. She also wears a pair of over-the-knee scale leggings, the same as her chest armor, armored boots with a small heel matching the pauldron, and a simple chain bracelet with a ring connected to it on her right hand. Powers and Abilities Dew's main weapon is a spear. Either through the use of Dust or her Semblance, she is capable of creating large dust devils or tornadoes that can easily pluck enemies off their feet and fling them long distances. Using this ability, she was able to throw Sage Ayana out of the arena, and she almost succeeded at doing the same to Sage's teammate Scarlet David during NDGO's match with SSSN. She is also shown to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat, being able to parry Sage's attack with ease. She also showed the ability to deflect thrown projectiles using her spear (also setting them on fire), which she used to great effect against Sun Wukong and Scarlet, eliminating the latter from the fight. History Dew and her team are students at Shade Academy, from the kingdom of Vacuo. Her team journeyed to participate in the 40th Vytal Festival combat tournament, hosted by the kingdom of Vale, but were defeated by Team SSSN in the team round of the tournament. Trivia *"Dew" is the name used to describe the droplets of water that form over cold surfaces during the night. *Gayl is a corruption of the word "Gale", used to refer to strong gusts of wind. While wind itself is colorless, in several other forms of media it is often represented by the color green. This is further compounded in-universe by wind Dust also being green. *Dew and the rest of Team NDGO were created by a group of fans who backed Rooster Teeth's Lazer Team Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign.[https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/lazer-team-by-rooster-teeth#/ Lazer Team crowdfunding campaign] Dew is voiced by her creator Paige Campbell, "Team NDGO Character Consultant" in the credits of the episode. Dew has additional spoken lines supplied by Kim Newman.Ekotek's Wikia Account Image Gallery Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 4.png V3trailer 5.png New Challengers... V3 02 00059.png V3 02 00064.png V3 02 00068.png V3e2 00075.png V3e2 00076.png V3 02 00071.png V3 02 00073.png V3 02 00074.png V3e2 00078.png V3e2 00079.png V3e2 00080.png V3e2 00090.png V3 02 00100.png|Boom! Headshot! V3 02 00101.png V3 02 00104.png V3 02 00105.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Team NDGO Category:Human Category:Shade Academy Students Category:Minor Characters